Chyro Theldara
Bin seit längerem inaktiv, spiele FF14 nicht mehr. Aufgrund der Putzteufel-Nachricht in die Friedhofs-Kategorie verschoben. Vielleicht komm ich irgendwann wieder, aber ob ich dann noch RP mache ist nicht gewiss. -Chyro Chyro ist ein Weltenwanderer - jemand der zwischen verschiedenen Welten reist um diese zu erkunden. Für ihn geht es dabei hauptsächlich ums Abenteuer, neue Orte zu entdecken und neue Leute kennen zu lernen. Dabei versucht er sich möglichst unauffällig einzufügen und nichts über sich preis zu geben das auf die Existenz anderer Welten hinweisen könnte. (Ich weiss dass die Vorstellung anderer Welten manchen womöglich nicht in ihr Bild des RP's passt. Denen sei es freigestellt meinen Charakter so zu behandeln als wäre er schlicht ein Lalafel Roegadyn mit Wahnvorstellungen. Wobei wie gesagt wird Chyro es nicht darauf anlegen seine andersweltige Herkunft auszuspielen oder irgendwie einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen. Es ist anderen Chars freigestellt ihn auf 'ungewöhnliche' Eigenschaften oder seinen mangel an Wissen über die Welt anzusprechen - jedoch wird er sich meist so verhalten als wäre er ein Bewohner Eorzea's, und kann generell auch so behandelt werden.) Was zuvor ein Lalafel war, ist nun ein Roegadyn. Was diesen doch deutlichen körperlichen Unterschied gebracht hat, ist weitesgehend unbekannt. Womöglich hat es etwas mit einem gescheiterten Experiment, und einem leicht verrückten, alchemagischen Wissenschaftler zu tun. Jetzt ist Chyro ein Roegadyn, hochgewachsen und kräftig wie die meisten dieser Rasse - wenn auch etwas kleiner als der Durchschnitts Roegadyn. Seine Haut ist recht dunkel, was in starkem Kontrast zu seinen fast silbrig weissen Haaren steht. Das Tattoo in seinem Gesicht scheint identisch mit dem das zuvor der Lalafel hatte, wobei es nun schwarz und nicht mehr blau ist. Meist trägt er nicht sehr viel bei sich, nur gerade ein paar Dinge die sich ohne grosse Umstände mit sich führen lassen. Dies beinhaltet meist ein Notizbuch, das er an seinem Gürtel befestigen kann, und in welchem er des öfteren etwas rumkritzelt oder nachschlägt. In den Gürtel- und Hosentaschen hat er manchmal das eine oder andere Werkzeug dabei, oder auch kleine Beutel mit Heilkräutern und Bandagen. Da er meist unterwegs ist, besitzt er einen grossen Rucksack in welchem er Kleider zum wechseln, eine Decke und die Materialien für ein einfaches, aufstellbares Zelt aufbewahrt. Je nach dem finden sich darin auch Essens-vorräte und Wasserflaschen, manchmal auch Kletterausrüstung. Wenn er wo für eine weile verbleibt, lässt er den Rucksack meist im Zimmer der temporären Unterkunft zurück. Das Teil ist ziemlich schwer, und da will ers nicht die ganze Zeit mit sich rum schleppen wenn nicht unbedingt nötig. Sein Geldbeutel ist meistens ziemlich leicht, gerade mal genug um sich mit Essen zu versorgen oder sich eine billige überfahrt zu erkaufen. Das kümmert ihn jedoch kaum, da er nicht viel Wert auf Reichtum legt. Wenn er sich mal etwas Geld verdient hat, gibt er es auch gleich wieder aus für nützliche Dinge - oder bequeme Kleidung. Als Preis fürs gewinnen des Kampfturniers in Coerthas hat Chyro einen Begleiter erhalten - einen kleinen Wolfswelpen der später den Namen 'Kyle' erhielt. Inzwischen ist der kleine schon ein gutes Stück gewachsen, und ist selbständiger als zu den Tagen als er Chyro noch überall hin gefolgt ist. Er bleibt jetzt meist in Coerthas wenn sich Chyro in die Städte unter Leute begibt, und hat da sein eigenes kleines Rudel um sich. Er ist meist ein eher stiller Beobachter, der Tiere und Monster beobachtet und die Landschaft erkundet. Ein besonderes Interesse hegt Chyro für altertümliche Ruinen und vergessene Tempel... wenn er denn mal welche findet. Meist treibt er sich in der Wildniss rum, fernab der Zivilisation. Besonders im verschneiten Coerthas scheint er viel Zeit zu verbringen, und hat da auch eine kleine selbst gebaute Hütte im innern einer Höhle, die er sein eigen nennt. Ab und an überwindet er sich dann doch unter Leute zu gehen, und kann in den Städten oder Dörfern angetroffen werden. Wenn er mal mit Leuten konfrontiert wird, ist Chyro meist eher etwas verhalten. Gerade bei größeren Ansammlungen hält sich der Roegadyn mehr im Hintergrund wenn er kann, und spricht nicht viel. Erwischt man ihn aber mal an einem ruhigeren Ort und ergreift beim Gespräch die Initiative, kann er sich auch mal als recht gesprächig herausstellen. Wobei manchen Fragen, besonders über seine Vergangenheit und Herkunft, öfters ausgewichen wird - oder mit halb-wahrheiten verschleiert. Chyro ist friedliebend und mag keine Konflikte oder Gewalt. Wenn sich in seiner Nähe ein Konflikt abspielt, hält er sich meist raus oder schleicht sich davon. Sollte allerdings jemand der ihm etwas bedeuted in einen Konflikt geraten, so versucht er zumindest sein möglichstes um diesen zu schlichten. Selten nimmt er dabei Position auf einer Seite, sondern versucht beide Seiten zu verstehen und dann das Verständnis der zwei Seiten für einander zu fördern. Zwar hätte er gerne Freunde mit denen er Zeit verbringen und Abenteuer erleben kann, doch ein Teil von ihm scheut sich auch davor. In seiner Vergangenheit hatte er schon Freunde - und diese Freunde wieder verloren. Den Schmerz des Verlusts spürt er heute noch, was ihn dazu veranlagt andere auf Armeslänge von sich fort zu halten. Wenn er keinen zu nah an sich ran lässt, würde auch der Schmerz des Verlustes nicht so gross sein sollte es wieder dazu kommen. * Generell Ehrlich (...ausser wenns um seine Herkunft geht, da hat er einiges zu verheimlichen) * Ruhiger Beobachter * Friedliebend, geht Konflikt aus dem Weg wenn möglich * Hilfsbereit * Empathisch (sensibel für die Gefühle anderer.. manchmal) Wie so manch anderer auch, lass ich diesen Teil vorwiegend leer. Das meiste kann man von Chyro IC erfahren.. wenn er dem anderen Char genügend vertraut, um über seine wahre Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Für diejenigen die unbedingt ein wenig mehr über meinen Char wissen wollen, mach ich hier ein link zu einem textdokument rein.. welches einige Fragen beantwortet, aber auch viele offen lässt. Vielleicht mach ich hier später noch anderes rein, oder nehme was raus. Stücke aus seiner Vergangenheit vielleicht, Erlebtes, Erinnerungen. Das meiste original in Englisch. - Spoiler Warnung: Der Text in diesem Link enthält einige Geheimnisse dieses Chars. Nicht anschaun wenn ihr das im RP selbst rausfinden wollt. (...text is in English.) Chyro hat ein paar angeborene Fähigkeiten, die er bereits bevor er in dieser Welt ankam, hatte. Obwohl diese eine andere Quelle als den Äther benutzen, um sich zu manifestieren, scheinen sie trotzdem hier zu funktionieren. Chyro ist sich selbst nicht wirklich sicher wieso dem so ist, besonders da er sich hier von der eigentlichen Quelle seiner Fähigkeiten wie abgeschnitten fühlt. Weshalb er auch vorläufig in dieser Welt feststeckt - um von Welt zu Welt reisen zu können, braucht er direkten Kontakt zu besagter Quelle, muss durch sie hindurch treten um an einen anderen Ort zu gelangen. Ihm ist bereits aufgefallen dass der Äther hier sehr starke Ähnlichkeiten mit der Quelle seiner Fähigkeiten aufweisst. Quelle von Magie, kann zur Teleportation über lange Strecken verwendet werden, ist 'eigentlich' überall und Teil von allem. Chyro selbst hat aber überhaupt keinen Zugang dazu. Es ist ihm unmöglich die Magie der Leute hier zu erlernen, obwohl er sich dafür interessiert. Auch das Aetheryte Netzwerk das vielen von grossem Nutzen ist, bleibt ihm verwehrt. Seine eigenen Fähigkeiten, die nunmal nicht von dieser Welt sind, muss er verheimlichen. Zumindest bis er weiss, wie sehr sich die Magie hier von seinen Fähigkeiten unterscheidet - und insbesondere, wie leicht dieser Unterschied festgestellt werden kann. Barrieren / Schilde: Seine Hauptfähigkeit, in der er am meisten geübt ist. Mit ihr kann er sowohl spherische, kubische als auch scheibenförmige Barrieren materialisieren. Diese sind ziemlich flexibel in ihrer Anwendung, mit dem Hauptzweck Jemanden oder Etwas zu schützen. Vom Aussehen her wirken die Barrieren wie leicht trübes Glas, fast durchsichtig, das von innen heraus schwach bläulich leuchtet. Die Stärke der Barriere ist stark von Chyro's Konzentration und geistigem Zustand abhängig, wie auch von der Stärke der Gewalt gegen die sie zu schützen versucht. Zudem erfordern grössere Barrieren, oder mehrere Barrieren zur gleichen Zeit auch deutlich mehr Konzentration - und sind dann meist auch schwächer und instabiler. Heilung: Nicht so ausgeprägt wie seine Fähigkeit zu schützen, hat er doch ein paar nützliche Heiltechniken. Diese beschränken sich auf recht simple Dinge. Eine Blutung stillen, um ein mögliches Verbluten zu verhindern. Jemandem den Schmerz nehmen - allerdings nicht ohne Preis, da Chyro dann den Schmerz selber spüren muss. Dem Körper etwas Wärme oder Kraft spenden - auf kosten eigener Körperwärme oder Kraft. Er kann keine Wunden heilen, weiss aber mit Verbandszeug oder wenn nötig, Nadel und Faden umzugehen. Er kennt ein paar Heilkräuter nach eigenem rumexperimentieren, ist aber recht hilflos wenn mit einer Krankheit konfrontiert. Kampf: Chyro ist kein Kämpfer, kein Krieger. Aber durch gewisse Umstände ist er schon öfters mal in Situationen geraten in welchen er sich verteidigen musste. Normalerweise würde er sich dabei vorwiegend auf seine spirituellen Fähigkeiten verlassen, was ihm hier selten möglich ist da er eben jene Fähigkeiten zu verbergen versucht. Stattdessen kämpft er einigermassen unbeholfen mit Nahkampf Techniken - wenn man das überhaupt Techniken nennen kann. Der kräftige Körper eines Roegadyn kommt ihm da zugute, und er versteht sich drauf sich die Umgebung zu nutze zu machen. Wenn er eine Waffe benutzt, ist diese meist eine stumpfe Schlagwaffe - ein Kampfstab, oder auch einfach einen Stock oder Ast der gerade rumliegt. Waffen mit Klingen oder Spitzen benutzt er nicht, da diese zu leicht zu Verletzungen führen können. Im Kampf bleibt er meist in der Defensive - mit dem Ziel den Kampf zu entschärfen oder, falls das nicht möglich ist, den Gegner unverwundet ausser Gefecht zu setzen. Auch gegen wilde Monster versucht er sein Möglichstes damit alle Beteiligten unbeschadet davon kommen - selbst die Monster. Chyro ist generell sehr offen und hegt keine Vorurteile gegen bestimmte Rassen oder Völker. Er nimmt Begegnungen auf einer Person-zu-Person basis, und lässt sich durch mögliche schlechte Erfahrungen mit bestimmten Leuten nicht davon abhalten, weiteren Leuten der selben Gruppe unvoreingenommen zu begegnen. * War mal ein Lalafel! Aber wer glaubt das schon. * 'Grosser Mann mit weichem Kern' - Vinran * Ein wenig Naiv. ...ein wenig. und nur manchmal. *hust* * 'Unschuldig' * Mag keine Menschenmengen. * Verträgt keinen Alkohol. * Schleicht sich manchmal unauffällig in eine ruhige Ecke. So unauffällig wie ein Roegadyn das nunmal kann. * Muss 'mitgenommen' werden um mit Aetherytes zu reisen. Alleine kann ers nicht. * Mag heissen Kakao. Aber psst. Das ist ein Geheimniss. * Hat das Kampfturnier in Coerthas gewonnen. Wie das zustande kam, weiss keiner so genau. Er selbst am wenigsten. * Zur Zeit am ehesten in der Wildniss in Coerthas oder Dravania zu finden. Am besten OOC nach einem Treffen fragen, wenn Interesse besteht. * So langsam hat er etwas mehr Allgemeinwissen über Eorzea, allerdings gibts trotzdem noch viele Themen bei welchen man ihm so einiges erklären müsste. * Trotz fehlender Affinität scheint ihn Magie und Äther sehr zu interessieren. * Mag über alles mögliche Reden. Nur nicht über seine Vergangenheit. ...ausser wenns von wem angesprochen wird dem er genügend vertraut. * Lässt sich leicht überreden bei etwas mitzuhelfen. Vorschläge auf Abenteuer werden geradezu mit Begeisterung empfangen. chysnow.png chybeach.png chyfire.png chyhealhouse.png chygroupbeach.png chybeachlone.png chyroom.png